


Sounds Like A Challenge

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Loud Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, all the sex, so much sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which Gavin has to keep telling Michael to be quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sounds Like A Challenge

                “Come on, Gavin!” Michael shouted, as Gavin fumbled with his keys in the pitch black outside of the Ramsey’s. They had just returned home from a night of bevs, and Michael was getting impatient.

                Gavin found the key and unlocked the door slowly, to try and refrain from waking up the sleeping couple. He twisted the doorknob and opened the door, stepping in.

                “We’ve got to try and be quiet, Michael. Geoff and Griffin are—”

                Michael pounced on Gavin before he could finish, grabbing at his clothes and kissing him hard.

                Gavin tried to say Michael’s name but it came out as a mumble.

                Michael pushed his back against the front door, pinning him there. He had been waiting all day and all night for this, and he wasn’t about to be gentle.

                Gavin parted from the kissing. “Michael… Bedroom…”

                The two stumbled down the hallway and into Gavin’s room. Gavin collapsed on the bed, and Michael closed the door with a noticeable slamming noise.

                “Michael! I told you, we’ve gotta be quiet! I don’t want to wake Geoff and Griffon up!” Gavin hissed.

                “That sounds like a challenge.”

                Michael crawled on top of Gavin and started biting and sucking on his neck.

                “Michael,” Gavin murmured. The red-head rolled off onto his back, and sat up. Gavin was propped up on his elbows. Michael pulled off his t-shirt and wiggled out of his jeans. He looked back over at Gavin, who was sat in the exact same position with a stupid drunken smirk on his face.

                “Come on, Gavin, fuckin’ hustle.”

                Gavin stood up and undressed down to his black boxer briefs, and flopped back down on the bed next to Michael.

                “Goddamn you’re hot.”

                Gavin blushed and Michael pulled him up onto his lap.

                “Oh, Michael, you’re already nursing a bit of a semi, aren’t you?”

                Michael grabbed the side of Gavin’s jaw and pulled him close, kissing him with an open mouth, shutting him up. Gavin started to rock his hips, grinding down on Michael, and he could feel a moan escape Michael’s lips.

                Gavin teased his tongue into Michael’s mouth, and Michael returned the favor.

                Michael could not only feel his bulge growing, but also, he felt Gavin’s becoming larger against his own. When Michael couldn’t wait any longer, he parted from the kiss and rolled over to Gavin’s nightstand.

                “Now, I don’t suppose…”

                Gavin smirked, and Michael opened the drawer to find a bottle of lube and an assortment of condoms.

                “You are such a fuckin’ whore.”

                “Aww, Michael, just preparing for you to spend the night, that’s all.”

                Michael smirked back at the brit. He crawled back to Gavin and licked his lips before kissing him, and biting Gavin’s lower lip.

                He took the band of Gavin’s boxers and pulled it down, and Gavin pulled them off, kicked them to the side of the room.

                He took the lube in one hand, and coated three of his fingers.

                Gavin rolled onto his stomach and spread his legs open.

                Michael started with one finger, and Gavin winced. It had been a while.

                He quickly moved on to two, and Gavin was gripping onto the sheets.

                At a final three, Michael began to stretch outwards, and that’s when Gavin lost control over the sounds that came out of his mouth.

                Michael pulled his fingers out, and Gavin relaxed. Michael pulled off his boxers, and grabbed a condom.

                He unwrapped it, and rolled it onto his erection.

                Gavin got up onto his hands and knees, Michael right behind him, knees on the bed and hands holding Gavin’s hips.

                Michael guided Gavin towards his dick, and Michael stopped when his head was pressed against Gavin’s entrance. Michael slowly pushed in and Gavin arched his back.

                Michael slowly pulled back, almost completely out, and then back in.

                To ease the uncomfortable feeling for Gavin, Michael reached one hand around and started stroking Gavin’s half-soft erection.

                Michael’s pace started to steady and soon enough he was thrusting and stroking with the same rhythm. Gavin started to moan and the bed started to creak.

                Michael quickened his speed and had Gavin calling his name.

He dug his blunt fingernails into Gavin’s skin, the stinging feeling only pushing Gavin closer.

                Michael was thrusting hard and fast and jerking Gavin off, and the bed was shaking and hitting the wall.

                “Michael! I’m close— I’m gonna come—”

                Orgasm rushed over Gavin, as he yelled Michael’s name.

                “Oh, fuck, Gavin—”

                Michael gripped Gavin tight and let out a long moan as he came into him.

                He pulled out and flopped over onto the bed, Gavin doing the same.

                The two of them let out a lazy sigh.

                Gavin kissed Michael and cuddled up beside him, and Michael wrapped his arms around Gavin.

                “I love you, Michael. You’re my boy.”

                “Love you, too, Gavin.”

               

                The next morning, Michael was the first to wake up, and he gave Gavin a playful shove to wake him up.

                Gavin opened his eyes and blinked, and smiled when he saw Michael’s face a foot away from his. “Good morning, Michael.”

                “Morning, boy.”

                “Wanna go play some Dead Rising 3?”

                “Of course I do.”

                The two put on pajama pants and spent the next two hours playing the new Xbox game until Geoff woke up at 1:30pm.

                Gavin was the first to hear him. “Good morning, Geoffrey.”

                “Michael, you are never sleeping at my house ever again as long as Gavin is living here.”

                “What? Why?”

                “It was five in the goddamn morning when you two finally stopped fucking. You two kept my me and my wife up, listening to you screaming each other’s names. Never again.”

**Author's Note:**

> uh yeah so this is a thing that i wrote. this is pretty graphic even for me so uh i hope you enjoyed it?? let me know??


End file.
